Wiki
This is my wiki. Top Categories: Astrology‏‎, Neurodivergent People‏‎, USA‏‎, History‏‎, Physics‏‎, Autism Spectrum‏‎, Politics‏‎, Culture‏‎, Philosophy‏‎, Psychology‏‎, Celebrities‏‎, Aspects‏‎, Imperialism‏‎, Fiction‏‎, Quantum‏‎, Historical Astrology‏‎, Geography‏‎, Linguistics‏‎, Oppression‏‎, Black Culture‏‎, Gender‏‎, Modern History‏‎, Astronomy‏‎, Music‏‎, Colonialism‏‎, Capitalism‏‎, Numbers‏‎, Information Age‏‎, Transgender‏‎, Revolution‏‎, Biology‏‎, Celebrity Culture‏‎, Zodiac‏‎, Years‏‎, Neurodiversity‏‎, Religion‏‎, Countries‏‎, Mathematics‏‎, Christianity‏‎, Spirituality‏‎, Neurology‏‎, Cryptocurrency‏‎, Quantum Philosophy‏‎, Asteroids‏‎, War‏‎, UK‏‎, LGBT‏‎, Natal Astrology‏‎, Mental Health‏‎ Extensions Multi-Category Search TRY IT HERE https://beyondbinary.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CategoryIntersection https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Multi-Category_Search "Is there a way to design a search feature (template) that can search for pages that are in 2+ categories? Through google I've seen a few a few things that allude to it involving mediawiki ...but was unsure on how it can be set up with a wikia site." -Yami Michael 12:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Response: "This can be done with a special page called "Category Intersection" - you can try it out here - and You can contact FANDOM Staff through the contact form on Special:Contact. if you want it enabled on your wiki -- RandomTime 13:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC)" https://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:193729 "There is an unsupported/unimplemented API for this - you can try here (it takes only two categories, and is not entirely intuitive): http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CategoryIntersection" MediaWiki https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Extensions https://openwetware.org/wiki/Converting_documents_to_mediawiki_markup http://api.wikia.com/wiki/Fandom_API_Wiki http://api.wikia.com/wiki/Quick_Start "We currently support the following APIs: * Content API -''' Provides access to articles, search and media files. * '''MediaWiki API - Since FANDOM wikis are built on top of MediaWiki, the MediaWiki API can be used to access most of the data on our websites. * LyricWiki API - Provides access to LyricWiki." Githubs Fandom's source code: https://github.com/Wikia/app https://github.com/ThePsionic/WikiaLinker Configurable Discord bot for linking wiki articles from any Wikia-based community https://github.com/sactage/wikia-js-snippets A collection of JavaScript snippets for use on Wikia, mainly with the Gadgets extension AutoWikiBrowser https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:How_to_rename_categories "Categories cannot be renamed, but there is a way to bypass the manual changing of all pages. Using AutoWikiBrowser, one can make a list of all pages in the category to be removed and then have the software change it to the new one in a semi–automated manner." Bots https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Creating_a_bot "Bots can automate tasks and perform them much faster than humans. If you have a simple task that you need to perform lots of times (an example might be to add a template to all pages in a category with 1000 pages), then this is a task better suited to a bot than a human." "There are a number of semi-bots available to anyone. Most of these take the form of enhanced web browsers with MediaWiki-specific functionality. The most popular of these is AutoWikiBrowser (AWB), a browser specifically designed to assist with editing on Wikipedia and other Wikimedia projects. A complete list of Wikipedia semi-bots can be found at w:Wikipedia:Tools/Editing tools. Semi-bots, such as AWB, can often be operated with little or no understanding of programming. If you decide you need a bot of your own due to the frequency or novelty of your requirements, you don't need to write one from scratch. Many bots publish their source code, which can sometimes be reused with little additional development time. There are also a number of standard bot frameworks available for download. These frameworks comprise the vast majority of a bot's code. Since these bot frameworks are in common usage and the complex coding has been done by others and has been heavily tested, it is far easier to get bots based on these frameworks approved for use. The most popular and common of these frameworks is Pywikibot (PWB), a bot framework written in Python, which is well documented and tested and for which, in addition to the framework, many standardized scripts (bot instructions) are available. Other examples of bot frameworks can be found below." PyWikiBot https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Creating_a_bot#Testing "A good way of testing your bot as you are developing is to have it show the changes (if any) it would have made to a page, rather than actually editing the live wiki. Some bot frameworks (such as pywikibot) have pre-coded methods for showing diffs." https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Creating_a_bot#General_guidelines_for_running_a_bot * Set a custom User-Agent header for your bot (per the Wikimedia User-Agent policy, if your bot will be operating on Wikimedia wikis). * Use the maxlag parameter with a maximum lag of 5 seconds. This will enable the bot to run quickly when server load is low, and throttle the bot when server load is high. ** If writing a bot in a framework that does not support maxlag, limit the total requests (read and write requests together) to no more than 10/minute. * Use the API whenever possible, and set the query limits to the largest values that the server permits, to minimize the total number of requests that must be made. * Edit (write) requests are more expensive in server time than read requests. Be edit-light and design your code to keep edits to a minimum. ** Try to consolidate edits. One single large edit is better than 10 smaller ones. * Enable HTTP persistent connections and compression in your HTTP client library, if possible. * Do not make multi-threaded requests. Wait for one server request to complete before beginning another * Back off upon receiving errors from the server. Errors such as squid timeouts are often an indication of heavy server load. Use a sequence of increasingly longer delays between repeated requests. * Make use of the Assert Edit extension, an extension explicitly designed for bots to check certain conditions, which is enabled on Wikipedia. * Test your code thoroughly before making large automated runs. Individually examine all edits on trial runs to verify they are perfect. "If your bot is doing anything that requires judgment or evaluation of context (e.g., correcting spelling) then you should consider making your bot manually-assisted, which means that a human verifies all edits before they are saved. This significantly reduces the bot's speed, but it also significantly reduces errors." "Python is a popular interpreted language with object-oriented features. ; Getting started with Python * Official Python tutorial * Beginner's Guide to coding in python * [http://diveintopython.net/toc/index.html Dive Into Python] * Non-Programmer's Tutorial for Python 2.6 on Wikibooks ; Libraries * Pywikibot–The most used Python bot framework. * wikitools—A lightweight bot framework that uses the MediaWiki API exclusively for getting data and editing, used and maintained by Mr.Z-man (downloads) * mwclient—An API-based framework maintained by Bryan * mwparserfromhell - A Python parser for MediaWiki text, maintained by The Earwig" Google Apps Script https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Creating_a_bot#Google_Apps_Script "Google Apps Script is a cloud based scripting language for light-weight application development in the Google Apps platform. Without any type of installation, this scripting language helps one to create BOT Example: * NeechalBOT source code Wikipedia Bot using Google apps script" 1807 Scripts https://custom.wikia.com/wiki/Change_background https://custom.wikia.com/wiki/Mercury https://beyondbinary.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Personal_CSS_and_JS#JavaScript If you have a twin who is born even 40 minutes after you, they were born almost 1500km away from you from the perspective of the moon (or any other distant object). It is only in your local, rotating, frame of reference that the birthing parent assumes that both children are born in the exact same location. Humans have learned to associate visual material associations with a physical reality, and then presume that a repeat of that same visual association corresponds to a matching physical reality. However, the reality is that any moment you experience corresponds to a unique moment in time when the point in space that corresponds to your physical body also corresponded to the point in the universe that was occupied by your body at that moment. In order to keep your body in that location again the next day, you would have to have moved 1/30 * 3175km (1 degree/360 ~ 1 day /365) = 100 km If you want to wake up in the same spot two days in a row, you have to travel 100 km a day. (near the equator) ( =1 degree) In order to stay in the same spot over the course of a day you need to travel 3000 km every 2 hours. ( = 30 degrees) The circumference of the Earth is pi*diameter where the diameter near the equator is 12,700 km. (127*100km) 3.1415*12700 = 39,900 (399*100km) So in a full day, we all travel 399 degrees worth (which is incorrect because I rounded) Wikia Personal Java Script https://beyondbinary.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Personal_CSS_and_JS#JavaScript "a few, specific user pages, as well as one account preference. CSS To customize how the site looks for you using CSS, create and edit Special:MyPage/global.css on Community Central. This will apply the changes wherever you go on FANDOM. If you want to apply personal CSS on just one community, visit Special:MyPage/common.css on that community. JavaScript You must manually enable personal JS in your preferences before you'll be able to see the effects of changing your personal JS. Please understand the implications of turning the feature on by reading all the notes below. The option can be found on the Under the Hood tab, under "Advanced display options". PersonalJSPreference The personal JS preference To customize how site looks for you using JS, create and edit Special:MyPage/global.js on Community Central. This will apply the changes wherever you go on FANDOM. If you want to apply personal JS on just one community, visit Special:MyPage/common.js on that community. Notes Before enabling personal JS on your account for the first time, please double-check any existing personal JS you have and make sure you are happy with it. JS errors can break basic functionality - be careful! (But there may be an easy way out!) Please avoid including JS that you do not understand and don't import from sources that you do not fully trust or that are not secure. FANDOM cannot be held responsible for any issues that occur as a result from the use of personal JS. It is your responsibility to maintain your personal JS (and CSS). Note that "personal JS" pages are currently considered to be: global.js, common.js, wikia.js, chat.js, and uncyclopedia.js." Category:Admin Category:Personal Category:Wiki